


AmazingButt

by Lizzyboo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Bottom Phil, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyboo/pseuds/Lizzyboo
Summary: “What have you done?” he heard an amused voice from behind him say.He turned to look at Dan, who was standing on the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest and a fake scolding expression on his face.“I knocked it down. With my butt.” Phil said, eyes wide, like he couldn’t even believe his own clumsiness.------------------------------------or the one where Phil is mad at his butt for ruining everything, and Dan shows him how great his butt can be





	AmazingButt

Phil looked at the fallen tiles with a defeated look. He just spent two hours sticking them to the wall, making sure to sound proof the gaming room before they filmed the next video. 

They haven’t got any complains yet, not really. But one of the neighbors did comment on how it sounded like they were having a wild Friday night the last time they saw him in the hallway. They were too embarrassed to say that the noise he (and probably most of the people on their floor) heard was not a wild party, but just him and Dan playing some video games, screaming at the screen. 

Well, mostly Dan screaming, but still. 

After that Phil took it upon himself (because Dan showed a remarkable level of indifference towards the situation) to sound proof the room. 

It was a tedious job. Taking a tile and sticking it to the wall, and doing so again and again and again. 

And then, with one wrong move, when he bent over to lift up another tile and stick it as well, he felt his bum colliding with the soft wall of foam. When he turned around he saw half of his hard work scattered on the floor. 

He stared at the disaster with horror in his eyes, his brain debating if he should scream in frustration or go cry his eyes out in his bed.

“What have you done?” he heard an amused voice from behind him say. 

He turned to look at Dan, who was standing on the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest and a fake scolding expression on his face. 

“I knocked it down. With my butt.” Phil said, eyes wide, like he couldn’t even believe his own clumsiness. 

Dan managed to look at him with exasperation for exactly three seconds before letting out a loud bark of laughter. 

Phil groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands. 

“It’s not funny!” he whined, voice muffled. 

Phil didn’t take his hands from his face when he heard steps coming his way, and a moment later he could feel two large hands holding his wrists and pulling them gently from his face, reveling a fond looking Dan. 

“You have to admit Phil, it really is.” Dan said, still holding Phil’s wrists with both his hands. 

Phil shook his head. 

“It’s not! I spent like…a million years sticking those things on the wall! And my stupid huge butt had to ruin everything.” He let himself pout, inching closed to Dan and burying his head in his neck, fully aware of how whiny his voice was being. He didn’t care. He was allowed to whine. He was a victim of his own body and he had every right to moan about it. 

Dan let go of his wrists and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, still chuckling quietly at his boyfriend’s distress. 

“Don’t blame your butt. It’s not its fault you don’t know how to control your own body,” Dan said, amused, his hands drawing circles on Phil’s hips and his breath tickling Phil’s ear. 

Phil pushed himself farther into Dan’s neck, letting himself be as needy as his heart desired at that moment. He just went through a traumatic experience, he deserved all the comfort his boyfriend was willing to provide. 

“No. It is my butt’s fault. It’s huge and it gets in the way and I blame it for all my misfortunes.” Phil grumbled. 

Dan let out another small laugh and moved his hands down from Phil’s hips to the defendant butt, squeezing it through the shorts Phil was wearing, making Phil squeak in surprise. 

“Don’t offend this butt. This is my butt and you have no right to speak badly about it.” He said, lowering his head to bite lightly at Phil’s ear lobe. 

Phil felt himself shiver from the touch but pulled back a little so he could look at Dan with narrowed eyes. 

“Your butt? Excuse me, the last time I checked it was attached to my body.” Phil said with an annoyed tone, even though Dan could see the amused glint in his eyes. 

Dan shook his head. 

“Doesn’t matter. Still mine.” He said, moving his hands from Phil’s ass back to his hips. 

“Everything is mine.”

“Oh is that so?” Phil challenged, already having an idea where this conversation was heading. 

Dan nodded in response and leaned in, leaving a lingering kiss on Phil’s forehead. 

“My forehead.” He mumbled, moving down to Phil’s cheeks that started to get warmer by the second. 

“My pretty pink cheeks.” He said, kissing each of them and causing them to get even darker. 

He let his lips skim over Phil’s nose, then grazing it with his teeth and biting a little at the tip. 

“My nose,” he added, earning a giggle from Phil. 

Phil felt himself flush all over. Dan knew all too well that this possessive talk never failed to get Phil hot and bothered.

 

Dan moved down Phil’s face, kissing along his jaw and down his neck, one hand moving up to Phil’s hair and pulling gently, making Phil show more of his neck for Dan to kiss and suck on. 

“All mine.” Dan said, and bit down on Phil’s neck, sucking hard on the skin and making Phil whimper. 

“Don’t leave a mark.” Phil managed to say with a breathy voice, fighting against his body’s desire to push more into Dan’s mouth. 

Dan sucked harder for a second in response. 

“My neck, I’ll do what I want.” He said cheekily, but let it go. 

Dan moved his hands to the front of Phil’s shirt, sneaking them inside it and moving his fingertips up Phil’s stomach and chest. He let is fingers circle Phil’s nipples gently, feeling them harden under his touch, before pinching them playfully, making Phil let out a breathy moan. Fuck his nipples were sensitive. 

“My cute nipples, all eager for me to touch them.” Dan said with a smirk, pinching again a little harder. 

“Shut up.” Phil’s voice was a lot less stern then he intended it to be, instead sounding almost begging for more.

He let his head fall back down to Dan’s shoulder, trying to clear the clouds that formed in his mind enough to move his head and kiss Dan’s neck, or touch his body, or basically do anything that wasn’t just standing there, getting more and more worked up. 

But before he could do that, one of Dan’s hands moved down from his chest to the front of his shorts, squeezing the bulge that formed there, making Phil’s knees go weak and his body to slump against Dan, hand’s going up to clutch Dan’s shoulders for support. 

“Oh and look at that, my cock, all hard and desperate for me.” Dan said, lips right by Phil’s ear, voice half a whisper. 

Phil let out a moan when Dan started massaging his cock through his shorts, leaving kisses behind his ear. 

Phil’s hold on Dan’s shoulders was borderline painful. He tried as hard as he could to compose himself, but Dan’s hands were relentless and soon enough Phil stopped trying.

But just when Phil started to get really lost in the pleasure, hips moving towards Dan’s hand eagerly, Dan removed himself from Phil’s dick, making Phil whine at the lost. 

Dan circled Phil’s waist again with both his hands, and then sneaked them down Phil’s shorts and pants, feeling the skin of Phil’s round bum with his hands, squeezing hard. 

“My perfect, spectacular butt. Truly deserves all the praises in the world,” He said, before crushing his lips with Phil’s, kissing him hard and deep. 

Phil responded immediately, kissing back hard and eager, arms going around Dan’s neck, pushing his tongue past Dan’s lips and licking into his mouth. 

Dan pulled back from the kiss too soon, giggling when Phil tried to chase his lips. 

He leaned forward, hands still down Phil’s pants, and left two innocent kisses on Phil’s cheeks. 

“Why don’t you go upstairs and take a shower, and then I can show you how useful this butt of yours can be?” Dan whisper in Phil’s ear, feeling his body tense from the words. 

Phil nodded, not able to say anything. His face was bright red and he felt a little dizzy from excitement. He leaned forward, leaving another lingering kiss against Dan’s lips and hurried up the stairs to the sound of a laughing Dan. 

Phil knew what was coming, and he didn’t even care how desperate he seemed at that moment. 

Dan knew that Phil liked getting rimmed. Liked it a lot. Liked it so much he was willing to do a lot to get Dan to do it. 

And Dan took advantage of that fact more often than not. 

Not in a mean, manipulative way, no. just in a small, day to day kind of way. 

Like if he really didn’t want to do the dishes when it was his turn, or edit a gaming video he was supposed to edit, or open the door to the postman early in the morning. 

The promise to eat Phil out as a reward never failed to convince Phil to do those things for him. 

And it wasn’t like Dan minded it. There was nothing better for him in a relationship then figuring out ways to make his partner content and satisfied. Nothing better for him then seeing Phil’s excited and flustered face when he knew he was going to get rimmed, or the blissed out face he had after they were done. 

And the funny thing was, Phil didn’t even want them to try it on him in the first place. He couldn’t even imagine it feeling good in any way. 

It was Dan who asked him to try it the first time. Saying he saw it while watching porn a few times and thought it looked really hot. 

Phil didn’t mind rimming Dan (as long as he was fresh out of the shower), but really hesitated when after doing it a few times like that, Dan suggested they switched places. 

“God Phil this feels so fucking fantastic, you got to let me do this to you someday.” He said one night. They were lying in bed, both content and breathing heavy after getting each other off. 

Phil rolled from his back to his side, facing Dan. he reached out his hand and traced Dan’s exposed collarbone.

“I don’t know… I don’t really see what there’s to like so much. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you like it but I don’t think I would.” Phil said absentmindedly, moving to snuggle closer to Dan’s body. 

Dan wrapped his arm around Phil and pulled him closer so he could drop a kiss to the top of his head. 

Phil always had trouble trying new things, being the creature of habit that he was. Dan learned long ago not to push, but also let the options stay open, just in case. 

“Well you obviously don’t have to, but we can always try and worst case scenario you don’t like it and we don’t try again.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Was Phil’s response. 

A few days later it was Phil who suggested they try it on him, much to Dan’s surprise. 

Phil was really nervous, and Dan took his time getting to the point that night, trying to get Phil as worked up as possible to make the experience as good as he possibly could. 

But turns out, he didn’t really need to. 

The moment Dan’s tongue touched Phil’s hole Phil let out such a loud moan Dan was even taken aback for a second. 

That night they discovered just how much Phil loved the feeling of Dan’s tongue in his ass. He even came untouched, something that had never happen to him before. 

When they were done Phil felt so overwhelmed by what he had experienced he didn’t even take the time to feel embarrassed, which Dan was more than pleased about, as it didn’t take a lot to make Phil feel embarrassed by things that shouldn’t make him feel that way, especially in front of Dan. 

And now, a few years later, Phil didn’t care at all how desperate he was coming off. They both knew how much he loved it, how euphoric it made him feel, and there was nothing for him to be ashamed of.

By the time he was done showering and cleaning himself, Dan was already waiting for him in the bedroom, lying on the bed and scrolling on his phone. 

Phil entered the room, his body still wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Dan lifted up his face from the small screen in front of him and smiled at Phil, patting the place next to him on the bed. 

Phil dropped the towel on the floor, leaving his naked body on display for Dan to look at and made his way to the bed, throwing himself unceremoniously next to Dan and giggling at the yelp Dan let out in response.

Phil crawled on top of Dan’s still clothed body, making sure to shake his damp hair above Dan’s face and get him wet. 

Dan made a protesting sound but his expression was undoubtedly fond. 

“Hi,” Phil said with a smile, leaning down and leaving a sweet kiss on Dan’s lips. 

Dan lifted up his hands, gently tracing Phil’s cheeks with his fingers and guiding his head back down for another, more lingering, kiss. 

“Hello,” he said with a smirk before flipping both of them on the bed so he could hover above Phil’s body. 

He leaned down to kiss Phil again, hard, trying to get back the spark they felt earlier in the gaming room. 

Phil responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Dan’s body and pulling him closer, opening his legs and wrapping them around Dan’s calves so that their bodies would be pressed tightly against each other. 

They kept going for a while, kissing and touching and feeling. But when Dan could feel his own jeans starting to feel painfully tight, and Phil’s hard cock thrusting up against his hip in search of friction, he pulled away despite the protesting noise coming out of Phil. 

“I thought you wanted me to eat you out, but if I was wrong we can just keep doing this,” Dan said teasingly, bending his head down to kiss at Phil’s neck. 

Phil let out a whine. 

“Dan…” he said, half annoyed half begging. 

Dan chuckled, lips still pressed to Phil’s neck, feeling Phil’s body shiver from the feeling. 

“Okay fine. But only because you were so mean to your butt earlier and it deserves a reward for putting up with your harsh words.” He said, lifting up his head from Phil’s neck and looking down at his flushed cheeks. 

“Whatever,” Phil said, trying to roll his eyes, but it didn’t have the same affect it usually had when Dan did it. 

Dan chuckled again, leaving a last, sweet kiss on Phil’s lips before asking him to turn around, butt in the air. 

Dan got off of Phil’s body, taking his own jeans off, looking at Phil turning around, lifting his bum up in the air and leaving his face pressed to the mattress. 

Phil didn’t like this position when he was bottoming. He read somewhere that it made it easier for the other person to imagine someone else while having sex, because they couldn’t see their partner’s face, and it made him feel really put off. 

He had no doubt that Dan was thinking of him, even when he couldn’t see his expression (Dan made sure to always moan Phil’s name hard, never letting him forget how appreciated he was), but something insecure in Phil’s mind always insisted that even if it’s not likely, it might still be the case. 

But when Dan was eating him out…well, that was another story. 

They tried different positions, but this was the only way Dan could get his tongue as deep as possible inside of him. 

Besides, this was about Phil, about his pleasure, and as selfish as it sounded he didn’t have the fear of Dan thinking about someone else, because Dan didn’t get too much out of the experience except watching Phil melt with pleasure.

But he knew Dan didn’t care, loved it actually. Sometimes it was easier to focus on one of them, invest all their energy on making it an intense experience. 

And they never minded, because watching your partner being pleasured was one of the hottest things in the world. And giving them that pleasure was even better. 

Besides, they always showed their gratitude later, or the next time. That was one of the best parts of having a partner for so long, there was never any pressure. 

Dan made his way back to Phil, getting comfortable behind him. He put both his hands on Phil’s butt cheeks, caressing them lightly, admiring the milky white skin. 

He leaned down, leaving kisses on the base of Phil’s spine and both his butt cheeks, making sure to suck on the skin a little, pulling back to watch it become pink. 

Phil was breathing heavy, but waited patiently for Dan to continue, letting him have his fun. 

“What a beautiful ass.” Dan said eventually. 

“Like, seriously, I didn’t even know an ass could look so good in my eyes until I met you.” He added, bending down to kiss the pink skin he sucked on a moment ago. 

“Shut up,” Phil said with a giggle, and then gasped a second later when he felt Dan’s lips leaving a light kiss against his entrance. 

Dan, delighted by Phil’s response, stuck out his tongue and licked a few, long licks from Phil’s balls to his hole, not putting his tongue inside him just yet. 

Phil let out a load groan, his body shivering from the feeling. 

Dan kept that up for a while, watching Phil becoming more and more desperate. 

When he heard Phil’s weak voice saying “Dan, please,” in a pleading way, he finally decided to take pity on him. 

He spread Phil’s butt cheeks with his thumbs, watching his pink, excited hole for a second before leaning forward and getting his tongue inside of it. 

Phil let out a load moan, pushing his body back against Dan’s mouth, not having any control over his body’s actions. 

“Ahh please Dan, yes.” 

God, he loved this. The feeling of Dan’s insistent tongue inside of him, prodding and licking and trying to touch all of his most sensitive spots from inside. 

And Dan was definitely good at this. He spread Phil’s cheeks even more, pushing his face as far as he could, his tongue as deep as he could, licking and sucking and puling Phil’s trembling body even closer to him by the hips, making sure Phil won’t collapse on the bed from the effort to keep himself up. 

Dan loved it. His dick was throbbing in his boxers just from hearing Phil moan so loudly, trying to push back so desperately even though his body was trembling so badly. 

“Oh my god Dan, so good, oh oh right there, yes.” Phil was letting out strings of praises and pleas, not even knowing what he was saying anymore. 

Dan found a steady rhythm, pushing his tongue in and out of Phil’s hole, increasing his speed more and more and feeling Phil’s body push harder and harder against his face, hearing Phil’s moans get loader and loader. 

Dan knew Phil was close, and he tried to go as fast as he could. Phil didn’t manage to come without touch every time they did this, but Dan had the feeling tonight was one of those nights, so he doubled his efforts, gripping Phil’s hips painfully hard and giving his partner all that he got. 

Phil came with a scream. He felt like his orgasm was spreading through his entire body, sending shocks of pleasure so intense that he felt like he might black out. 

Dan kept working him through it, letting his movement become slower and slower until they stopped completely. 

He pulled back, letting Phil collapse on his front, not even careful to avoid the mess he created on the mattress. 

Dan immediately pulled his boxers down, putting his hand on himself and moaning at the feeling. 

It didn’t take long for him to come with a groan on Phil’s ass, watching his cum land on Phil’s spent, perfect butt. 

When he was done and felt his brain clearing up from the clouds that formed in there he got up quickly and got a washcloth from the bathroom. 

Phil was still lying on his front, breathing heavily, and if it wasn’t for the appreciative hum Dan got in response to him cleaning his cum from Phil’s ass, he would have assumed Phil had fallen asleep. 

“Turn around,” Dan asked gently, pushing Phil’s body and helping him turn to his back. 

He cleaned Phil’s tummy where he had his own cum sticking to him from lying down in it, and threw the washcloth down on the floor, lying down next to Phil, making sure neither of them was on the wet patch Phil left. 

Phil sighed contently, immediately moving to cuddle up to Dan, head resting on his chest and arms and legs wrapping around him, gripping hard, like an octopus. 

“Thank you,” Phil said quietly, leaving a few kisses on Dan’s chest where his head was lying. 

Dan wrapped his arm around Phil’s shoulder, pulling him closer and kissing his head a few times. 

“Don’t thank me, thank your great butt. You should remember this the next time you decide to insult your best asset,” Dan said, reaching his hand down from Phil’s shoulders to his bum, giving it a light slap. 

Phil giggled, wiggling his body even closer to him so that half of his body was covering Dan’s. Dan couldn’t say he minded too much. 

“Trust me, I’ll remember. I’ll bake it a cake tomorrow and write “thank you for being the best butt in the world. P.s try not to knock any more tiles down.” Phil closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh. 

“Although, if it gets me this, I can’t say I mind it too much.” Phil added, opening his eyes and looking up at Dan. 

Dan giggled, pulling Phil up a little so he could hug him closer, feeling Phil nuzzle into his neck. 

“Are you going to help me stick the rest of the tiles tomorrow?” Phil asked hopefully, voice muffled into Dan’s skin. 

“No,” he answer, kissing the top of Phil’s head again. 

Phil let out a sigh. 

“I hate you.” He said letting his eyes close and his body relax. 

“I love you you idiot.” Was all the answer Phil heard before falling asleep. 

True to his word, Dan didn’t help Phil stick the rest of the tiles the next day, but he did kiss all over Phil’s arm when Phil managed to knock down even more of the tiles while flailing it around.

**Author's Note:**

> so...yeah... more smut haha woops 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment with your thoughts as i love reading those!  
> and follow me on tumblr (phantasticlizzy)  
> you can send me prompts there if you like:)


End file.
